Soran Morningstar (TNS)
Soran Morningstar whom is also called Sorath by Demons, was an incredibly powerful being that makes Demons seem like nothing in combat with the power to easily obliterate weak Demons, he is known as the Anti-Christ in Revelations and he is the son of the Devil: Archangel Lucifer. Personality and traits Physical Appearance Biography Equipment Powers and Abilities Powers As the son of a very powerful Archangel, Soran was said to be extremely powerful and capable of easily defeating Vampires and Slayers on his own, he could easily burn away weak Demons as though they were nothing to him. Abilities *'Invulnerability' - Soran has shown to be impervious to most forms of harm, in his first appearance he absorbed several shotgun blasts directly to the chest, he even withstood the full force of the Demon-Killing Knife and simply pulled it out of his shoulder before dropping it to the ground. He is immune to all ailments and is immortal, able to fully heal from almost any wound regardless of its fatality. **'Granting Invulnerability' - Soran is capable of giving an individual Invulnerability, this is a rare ability that he hardly uses. *'Telekinesis' - Soran has the ability to move objects and even people with his mind. He is also shown to be refined with this power to the point where he could harm his enemies internally without breaking the skin. **'Spontaneous Combustion' - When he was once angered, Soran snapped his fingers and used his telekinesis to speed up the molecules within that person, causing them to suddenly combust. *'Induced Sedation' - By placing two fingers to their foreheads, Soran can cause humans to instantly become unconscious as he did with Spike and later with a heavily injured Connor. *'Voice Mimicry' - On one occasion Soran perfectly mimicked Buffy's voice. *'Magical Healing' - Like all angels, Soran can heal humans or Supernatural creatures, of their injuries. Soran has saved and healed both Spike and Angel many times from their wounds. *'Resurrection' - Soran can resurrect humans back from the dead, he could even be able to resurrect other Supernatural creatures also. *'Teleportation' - Soran possesses the ability to transport himself and others to any location as long as the area is not protected by enochian sigils. Whenever he uses this power the sound of flapping wings and a sudden rush of air can be heard. But he can Teleport without hearing sound of flapping wings or a rush of air. *'Superhuman Strength' - Though he typically seems to attempt to avoid fighting, he is a very formidable physical opponent when need be, and is unstoppable when facing mortal beings. **'Overpowering' - Soran can physically overpower Humans, Slayers, Vampires, Werewolves, most Demons and even some Angels with his strength. *'Super Speed' - Soran was described to be the fastest being currently on Earth and this shows as he easily ran over and blocked an attack on Connor by a very old Demon. *'Killing Touch' - He possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon simply by touching his palm to the forehead of it's host. But this does not work on very old and powerful demons as Alastair proved to possess complete immunity from such an attack. *'Time Manipulation' - Soran also possesses the ability to bend time and teleport himself and another backwards through time. However, the further the he sends a person back in time the harder it is to retrieve them. *'Astral Projection' - Soran also appears to be capable of projecting at least a portion of his true spiritual self from his body, as when he was first meeting Angel's group, he was able to display the shadows of his wings to Spike as proof that he was in fact what he claimed. *'Telepathy' - Soran can read the minds of humans and other angels. He can also enter and communicate with humans in their dreams using telepathy as shown with Connor. *'Immortality' - Soran, like all celestial beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. **'Immortality granting' - Soran can give a person he cares about, especially one that has some kind of Half-Vampiric or Half-Demonic inheritance, the same level of Immortality he has. *'Soul-reading' - Soran displayed this ability when asked to confirm if Angel has his soul, rather than risk Angelus coming to be. *'Soul Channelling' - Soran displayed this ability to strengthen himself with 50,000 souls from Hell and again when he absorbed all the souls of Purgatory to evolve into a god. *'Pyrokinesis' - Soran displayed this ability when he extinguished the circle of holy fire that trapped him during his interrogation. *'Holy White Light' - Soran used this ability to kill several Demons and Vampires at the same time. *'Invisibility' - Soran used this ability to spy on countless people, ally and enemy alike, he also did so during his "jealousy period" when it came to Connor. *'Memory Manipulation' - Soran claims to be capable of taking, erasing, returning or creating fake memories with ease. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Beings